Halfbreeds
by Dendey
Summary: Well, remember Namek? Good, so our friends are just travelling to Namek and...well, there they are...my own chara's introduced to DBZ...R&R if you like


Hello, all of you out there! This is the prologue to my new story, that popped into my mind and just wouldn't leave me alone. So, what else to do with it other than write it down and get it out of my head to continue 'A boring day'?

It may not turn out to be a long story...or maybe it will...I dunno...my stories usually stop or continue upon their own accord. Believe me that I have actually nothing to do with the length of the chapters or as mentioned the stories themselves...strange huh? Well...yes, I am strange. So what? Didn't expect my stories to be? You'll be surprised...

By the way, I actually tried to make Mister Popo sound as confusing as possible, so don't worry if you don't understand him sometimes...it's exactly what I wanted! (evil grin)

LEGEND:

"talk"

'_thoughts' _

**Prologue**

Goku was in the hospital and Bulma had a week left to learn how to speak namekian.

'_...great...' _she thought '_just great, how am I ever gonna be able to do this?' _ she asked herself. As there was no answer forthcoming whatsoever her mental pleas for anyone to have a solution to their problem, she just sighed and went along with the made decision.

Gohan would stay with his mother for the week, so he was taken care of, her father was building a space ship, because the challenge intrigued him and they might need it in the future...

So now she was learning everything important from Mister Popo. At the beginning she had struggled to comprehend everything he taught her, but after finally grasping the general picture of it all, she turned out to be a fast learner.

Suddenly she snapped out of her trance of remembering that Yamcha was dead and that he'd stay dead for the next year as they'd used the dragonballz to wish Goku back to life for the fight against Vegeta and Nappa and now the dragonballz needed a year to regenerate their power. But Mister Popo had just mentioned an emergency rule of the dragonballz.

"Wait a sec!" she asked of him and surprisingly enough, he stopped mid-sentence, just like she'd requested it.

"Can you repeat that? The part about the emergency rule of the dragonballz?" she asked him eagerly.

"Course of." He acknowledged and repeated his speech.

"Used the dragonballz can be, if warning their keepers receive. Important for that the time is not, but is the urgency of the matter at hand." He explained again.

"So, if...let's say the saiyajins had tried to actually vaporize the planet and nobody would've been able to stop them, like Goku and Yamcha did together with the others, then...what? Would the dragonballz re-activated themselves or would they've interfered or what?" she couldn't quite understand the whole concept...

"Well..." he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"If situation would be, as suggested you, then dragonballz act own accord upon they would."

"And that means translated into understandable words?" Bulma snapped irritably. She wanted an answer, not a wild suggestion as to what would've happened.

"Dragonballz decided their own on they would have." He answered.

"But that isn't making any sense at all! The dragonballz just did nothing while our friends fought and died!" she yelled, outraged that the Genie would dare to even suggest otherwise.

"Me knows that." He informed her with a guilty look.

"But God told so once..." he trailed off, realizing that he had nothing more to say.

After her stranger than normal conversation with Mister Popo, Bulma went home to get everything ready for her departure. Someone would have to help her parents run the Corporation while she was in outer space. She thought frantically who'd be a possibility and who just wouldn't fit into the general picture of the Capsule Corp.

In the end she came up with no one else than her parents and herself. A downright frustrating revelation. Why couldn't the dragonballz just save her all the trouble and send her someone to run the business while she wasn't capable of doing so? She promised to herself, that after she got back from Namek, as she had no doubt of surviving, she'd search and find an apprentice who'd be able to take over if such a situation ever arose again.

A week later they took off towards Namek...without any knowledge of what would await them there...Freeza.

He opened the door of their flat and heard the deafening but unmistakable sound of his sisters favorite anime opening blaring out of the speakers, while the familiar pictures played out on the screen.

"CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!" his sister sang in tune, but nearly shouting so she could be heard above the TV.

"You're watching it again?" he asked amused, after the song had stopped and the annoying commentator began to re-tell bits and pieces of the past episode.

"Sure!" she exclaimed happily, craning her neck to look at him, standing behind the sofa on which she sat.

"How was work? Wanna join me?" he was asked with brightly shining puppy-dog-eyes, so he obediently rounded the sofa and sank down onto the seat beside his sister.

"Work was okay, just the same as always." He informed her.

It was a Monday evening so he'd had to run and cycle around the city a lot. He delivered pizza's as a second job, his first one was being an author, with which he earned enough to pay for their basic needs. His sister studied chemistry, but didn't like to live on the campus, apart from her brother, so they both stayed in the cheaply rented flat. She too had a job, she was a marvelous barkeeper and her cocktails...just thinking about them made him want one!

Watching DragonBallZ made his sister happy, so every free evening she had, she'd watch anime's she'd taped before. Mostly her world of fantasy revolved around DragonBall. She had all of the 42 Manga's in her part of the bookshelf and she'd taped every single episode of DragonBall and DragonBallZ, whereas DragonBallGT was yet to be released to the free TV.

"Namek? Again?" sometimes his sister confused him. She seemed to watch nothing else but the Named-Saga of DragonBallZ, no matter the time of day or night for that matter...

"Yes! I simply love it!" Alex chirped, while snuggling closer towards her bro.

"I know that." He smiled down at her, then looked up to the screen and watched as Bulma, Kuririn and Son-Gohan landed on planet Namek.

Truth be told, Dexter loved Namek too. The planet seemed to be so kind and gentle, just like it's inhabitants. It always gave him a feeling of belonging and he yearned to get such a feeling of being at home in the real live. So far he hadn't, even if his sister loved to play matchmaker for him. The problem was just...he was gay. Okay, so that wasn't as much a problem as it could've been, his sister encouraged him at every opportunity she got, even going as far as revealing that if she'd been male too, that she'd certainly turned out to be gay as well. It always made him smile and play 'what if' in his head. It was a thought that made him smile every time, his twin sister being like him, male. She'd still have her beautiful green eyes and her dark hair. Hair of such a dark brown, that it seemed to be black, glittering crimson red when hit by the sun. In primary school everybody had been afraid of them, saying they had dried blood in their hair, but they didn't care, as long as they were together.

He felt happy that he and Alex were a little family of their own, but there was still something off. He was still searching for his counterpart, which apparently didn't want to be found. It seemed as if there was nobody for him to find. He'd searched and searched, but couldn't find someone who gave him a feeling of belonging, of being whole, of being able to let go no matter what, that he'd be understood and that nothing could ever force them apart. All of his past relationships had failed to cross the one-month-mark like his sister kept calling it. It wasn't a matter of having sex or being able to talk to the other...it was more like understanding. Understanding what the other told and felt at the same time, the words were always there, but the feelings were off.

His twin would always be there to help him overcome his sorrow in one way or the other and he was glad that it was like that. He liked the life they lived. Since the beginning it had just been the two of them and they both wanted it to stay like that. Their parents had died shortly after their third birthday, making them orphans. They'd been shipped from orphanage to adoptive families and back so many times, that he couldn't count it anymore. They'd promised each other to always stay together, no matter what, that they'd always be a family and that was why they'd always been sent back to the orphanage within the first two weeks of being in an adoptive family. They knew exactly how to behave to get back to the other and they'd always succeeded. So when they'd turned sixteen they'd been allowed to search for a job and get their own life. His sister was extraordinarily intelligent, she'd finished high school and college early, so now she went to university to study chemistry and while being just twenty she already knew most of the stuff she'd need for her final exams.

Dexter himself was just as intelligent as his sister, but he simply adored poetry. He loved the effects his writing skills could have on other people...and his skills had an undeniable effect, for he'd just published his third best-seller. He didn't really need to work at the call-pizza service, but he always told himself, that he wanted to have at least something else to do to take his mind off of things, when he didn't know what to write. Add to that that he doubted that all of his book ideas would turn out the way the past three had done and you knew why he worked.

Together with his twin sister he watched the whole Namek-Saga, which took them a great part of the night. Afterwards they decided to just go to bed, Alex didn't want to get up for university the next day, for she knew the stuff already as she'd listened to an alternative lecture on Friday. She would be sleeping the day, work throughout the evening and part of the night, but wouldn't fall asleep in the Tuesdays courses. It was her routine and as much as he wanted to talk his twin out of it, Dexter knew her to be just as stubborn as he himself was. So without further discussion they decided to follow their routine of going to sleep, Dexter would unintentionally sleep in and Alex would wake him up to cook her some breakfast. Another one of their agreements, he was the cook, while she would bake. It worked out pretty well, for Dexter liked cooking a lot, just like Alex liked to bake.

With other words the evening had been a regular DBZ-night, nothing was off, but still the night was different, for they didn't feel the powers growing around them, swirling through the flat, encircling their bodies and enveloping their very souls. With a flash of red light, their whole flat simply vanished without a trace to be found.


End file.
